Finding the Light in the Darkness a Supernatural & Avengers Crossover
by LeadWraithQueen
Summary: Thrust from her own dimension into the battle of New York Emerald Singer must use her Hunter knowledge to help the Avengers win so that they may help her get back to her own dimension. But what happens when Fury takes a dislike to her and she meets a certain Trickster? Rated M for Possible bad Language etc in future. This is a Loki/OC fic which may also have some Castiel/OC also
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Okay hello people, this is my first fanfic that I have published here so please be gentle. It is one that I have a few chapters written for already as I started it on my Tumblr, which you can find the link for on my profile page.**

**If you see anything you don't like please let me know, if there is anything wrong let me know, if you really enjoy it also let me know.**

**Any questions just ask and I do hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"What the…" I said groggily as I woke up on the floor, my vision was blurred but I could make out many figures running passed me and I could hear muffled screams and crashes. My head was pounding, what happened to me? As my vision and hearing cleared I saw that people were running away from something but I couldn't see what it was, there was an explosion to my right and I was knocked backwards. I got back onto my feet started running towards whatever was causing the explosions and as I went on I noticed my surroundings… "New York…" I whispered "What am I doing here?"<em>

_I didn't have time to figure it out as something landed in front of me and tried to hit me, luckily, I dodged the attack and hit the thing itself. I could tell it was surprised it had obviously not had someone fight back before now. I took this time to attack back and knock the creature flat on its back. It dropped its weapon and I grabbed it immediately, as I tried to figure out how it worked the creature got up and did not look happy. "Come on… work" I mumbled hurriedly. The creature tried to grab me so I just swung the weapon at its head and this time it stayed down. "Well… that worked."_

_There was a whizzing sound above my head and more of the creatures seemed to be flying above my head on some sort of hover craft things. "What are these… things?" there didn't seem to be any people about now just me, but I heard voices and fighting ahead. I made my way towards the commotion and found myself in the middle of an all-out battle. Thankfully only a couple of the creatures noticed me and I was able to take care of them fairly quickly and hid myself behind an up turned car._

_I looked over to assess the situation and noticed that it was not just normal people who were fighting these things. "That's impossible…" I thought as I watched the hero's from my childhood fight against these things. I looked out and I saw Captain America, The Hulk and Thor attacking the creatures, there were two others a woman with flaming red hair and a man with a bow "That must be Hawkeye and Black Widow… which means… Iron Man must be about somewhere…" Just as I say this I see Iron Man fly over my head. "Which means… these things could be the Chitauri."_

_One of the Chitauri was coming up behind Captain America, nobody except me seemed to have noticed so I grabbed the staff I had taken from the first Chitauri that I had attacked and ran up behind him. "Look Out!" I shouted as I got closer, the Captain turned but was too slow to do anything the Chitauri raised its arm to strike him but I managed to get there in time to hit it over its back with the staff. There was a mighty crack and the Chitauri fell to the ground. I was just glad that my hunting days had paid off for something._

_"You shouldn't be here, you need to get away!" Captain said to me. I rolled my eyes, "If I hadn't been here then you would be a dead Captain!" I replied "… Also if I can survive the apocalypse I can certainly survive a Chitauri invasion!" All through the conversation we attacked the Chitauri that were about to kill the other. The Captain seemed to accept this, though not happily, and I continued to help as best I could._

Now of course the battle was over and I had to explain who I was and how I got there. We were all sat around the table at the Shawarma place and everyone was looking at me. "Okay so who are you?" Tony asked, "My name is Emerald…" I replied, I had no idea how I was going to explain any of this. "You seem to be used to fighting…" he continued. I let out a short laugh at this statement, "Yeah… you could say that." I said still chuckling a little. "You said you survived the Apocalypse… what did you mean by that?" Steve asked, I looked over to him and smiled, "Exactly what I said, I survived the apocalypse." I sighed as I thought about how to explain how I had come from another dimension completely.

"Okay… So my name is Emerald Singer and I believe, although I have no idea how, that I have been transported through dimensions from my own where you are comic books to this one where you are all very real." I explained but they all looked very puzzled. "As for the Apocalypse well, that is a little harder to explain. You see Demons, Ghosts, Wendigo's… Evil in general, any type of supernatural creature you can think of I have probably fought one and killed it. I am what is known in my dimension as a hunter. Basically what I do is hunt down evil and kill it." I was trying to explain as best I could but I could tell by their faces that they did not understand at all. I let out a long sigh and shook my head a little. "So how did you become a hunter?" Steve asked. "Well when I was little my mother was possessed by a demon, my dad didn't know how to save her and so he was forced to kill her because if he didn't the Demon was going to use my mother to kill my dad and me." I couldn't look at any of them there for fear of them seeing the tears beginning to well in my eyes. I hate people seeing me cry about as much as I hate crying at all "My dad then dedicated his life to finding out how to help people by destroying the evil in the world. This meant I had to be trained to protect myself at a young age, often getting right in the middle of danger. Then when I was getting a bit older, though not yet in my teens, we met another family who had had their family torn by a demon too. John Winchester was the father and Sam and Dean were his kids. I pretty much grew up with them in this 'hunting business' they are like family to me." I smiled at the thought of some of the mischief that me and Dean had been up to when we were kids.

"So your dad willingly raised you into this type of life?" Hawkeye asked shocked. "Yeah, I mean sure I resented him through just about all my teenage years, but I understand why he did it, and to be honest I would rather know about everything and be able to fight it than being one of the people who are unaware of just how much there really is." I shrugged a little and looked at all of them, they were all quite surprised. "And the Apocalypse has happened where you come from?" Hawkeye enquires. "Well… technically no, me Sam, Dean, My dad and the Angel Castiel stopped it from happening, by trapping both Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's cage in hell. But things were going crazy all manner of nasty things were coming out of the darkness and afterwards more and more crazy things started happening, some of the supernatural creatures began doing things they couldn't before and that's what I was doing when I arrived here I was hunting something, something new. I am not sure what it was but I remember being hit in the head with something and waking up in the middle of all this!"

"Wait just a second… why did you have to stop the apocalypse? Why couldn't God have done that?" Tony asked. I snorted and everyone looked at me funny "Because he didn't care, he said that he didn't see how it was his problem. The Angels were not much help either; in fact most of them wanted the apocalypse to happen." I laughed again then continued with my explanation. "If the apocalypse did happen and if Michael won only most of the humans on earth will die and of course paradise on earth but if Lucifer won then death to all humans. We chose option number three no apocalypse and everyone lives. Though Michael and Lucifer were not happy about this at all." I finished and let out a breath letting my head fall onto the table and resting it there.

After a few minutes of silence I looked back up to see them all staring at me still, "Okay… so I have told you about me, you going to let me in on what is happening here?" I asked as I sat back in my chair again. "This was all Loki's doing." Thor said, speaking for the first time. They then began to explain everything. I laughed a little after they finished explaining. "Man I am glad our Loki is not like that." I said, "You have a Loki?" Thor asked. "Well yes and no, the other gods believed him to be Loki and he was a trickster, some of the things he did to Sam and Dean were pretty funny and tragic at the same time but I will not go into that. In the end it turned out that he was actually the Archangel Gabriel who had turned his back on heaven because they are all… well… douche bags basically, he fought to protect the other gods and now he is dead, which is a shame because I liked him." I looked at them all and they were looking at me as if to say 'what?' I laughed nervously "Sorry I seem to rant sometimes when I am nervous."


	2. Chapter 2 - SHIELD & Meeting Loki

"_If you will all excuse me I need to use the little girls' room!" I announced suddenly as the tension in the place grew to unbearable levels. I jumped up and headed for the restroom glad that they had not sent Natasha follow me through. I sighed as I looked into the mirror at my reflection, I was a mess. Scratches, bruises and covered in dirt, my hair was matted and full of bits of rubble. "I need a shower…" I mumbled to myself. I then put the tap on in the small sink in front of me and splashed water on my face trying to get rid of some of the dirt, I winced slightly as the water entered some of my larger cuts but I made sure that all were clean._

_As I headed for the door I could hear the Avengers talking and stopped myself from opening the door. "Yes but what are we supposed to do about her, we can't just let her go!" Hawkeye said, "Why not? It's not like she is a threat…" Tony laughed. "What we need to do is help her, me and stark could maybe help her find a way home, if what she is saying is true anyway, she doesn't belong here." Banner piped up after a long silence. "Either way… we will need to take her to see Fury…" Natasha advised them all. At this point I thought it best to make my entrance so I pushed open the door and headed back to the table._

"_So… what now?" I asked already knowing the answer, "We are going to have to take you to meet someone…" Natasha said, "Nick Fury right?" I asked cocking my head to the side a little. "How did you?" I laughed a little, "Well for one I heard you talking and for two you guys are comic books where I am from and I have read them all!" I beamed at them all. "Ha! You're a nerd aren't you?" Tony Laughed. "Yes Tony, yes I am."_

Well after that conversation ended we all finished our Shawarma and headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so that I could meet Fury for the first time. As I had expected he was sceptical of me and my story. "Would you mind if we took a few samples and ran some tests see if there is any way we can help get you home?" he had asked, I knew damn fine that he just wanted to see if I was telling the truth or just some crazy person. "Well actually I think I do mind, I would rather you tell me to my face that you think I am some sort of crazy person rather than hide it behind pleasantries!" I shot back at him. This he did not like one bit, "Well let me rephrase that then, we are going to take some samples and you are going to sit in a containment cell until we have completed our tests." He then ordered a couple of agents to take me to the holding cells.

So here I am sitting in a holding cell with a couple of doctors taking blood, hair and saliva samples. OF course the sitting in a cell thing was not new to me but the whole poking and prodding thing was. When the doctors were away I looked around a bit to see where I was. It seemed I was in some sort of glass room, "Where are the other cells?" I wondered to myself as I could not see any other rooms like the one I was in; I sat on the floor with my back against one of the sides wondering just how long all these tests were going to take. I am a very impatient person and I am rash, don't think things through often.

I looked up when I heard movement outside of my room. I saw a bunch of agents gathered around someone, they were escorting him to my cell, or I suppose the only cell they have. When the agents in front moved out of the way so the person could step into my now open cell I finally got to see who they were bringing through. It was a tall man with long dark hair, piercing eyes and a very mischievous grin. "Wow… he's gorgeous…" I thought to myself. The man's grin widened at the sight of me and after taking a step in and the doors closing he turned around, Thor was there now too, "Company… why brother you shouldn't have…" he laughed, Thor looked over to me and I could see the guilt in his face, he had not wanted me put in this cell and he certainly did not want me to endure his brother. I smiled at him trying to tell him it was okay, he smiled back and nodded before he left, never speaking to the man who I guessed was Loki.

"So…" I stood up and took a few steps closer to Loki, "You must be Loki, pleasure to meet you…" I said extending my hand to shake his, he turned to face me a smirk on his face, I noticed the cuffs that were around his wrists. He took my hand with both of his, bent down slightly and kissed the back of my hand softly, I must have turned bright red as he let out a low chuckle and stood back up perfectly straight. "You know my name but I do not know yours, hardly fair don't you think?" Loki stated, "E… Emerald Singer." I stammered he certainly was nothing like what I expected.

I went back to where I was sitting before Loki has arrived and Loki sat opposite me on the other side of the cell. "So how did you end up here?" Loki asked casually. "Well do you want the long version or the short version?" I laughed, "It looks like I have time so tell me everything." Loki answered. So I explained everything to him, "So in short, I turned up saved Captain America, kicked some Chitauri ass and they repay me by sticking me in here…" I huff a bit and fold my arms over my chest. Loki lets out another of his low chuckles but before he can do or say anything else there was a loud BANG on the glass and a loud shout of "EMERALD!" Both me and Loki jumped at the noise and turned to see who had shouted my name.

"Sam… Dean… Cas… but how?" I asked gobsmacked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunions & Runaways

"How did you get here?" I asked as I rushed up to the glass where Dean was standing. "We got worried when you were not answering your phone so we asked Cas to look for you, he said you were no longer in our reality." Dean explained, "That is not answering my question Dean." I frowned but looked past Dean to see Cas on the ground with a bleeding nose and looking pretty rough, "Cas! You don't look so good…" I was worried about him, never had I seen Castiel like this. "It is just the effects of travelling through realities. I will be fine after some rest." Castiel tried to assure me but I was not so sure. "Get me out of here!" I pleaded banging my fist against the thick glass; I wasn't sure how they were going to get me out.

I felt a presence to my right and when I looked it was Loki, he looked down at me, "Friends of yours?" he asked smoothly, "Yeah… family almost… the ones I was telling you about…" I replied. Sam was keeping an eye on Cas and keeping a look-out while Dean was over by the control panel trying to figure out how to open the cell. "To hell with this!" He shouted and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the control panel he shot three times and the door opened.

"Great work genius, now they know something is wrong!" I shouted at Dean as I stepped out, Loki followed his hands still bound, I looked at him, something in me told me not to let him out of the binds and not to let him come with me but another, more powerful, part of me said I could trust him. "I must be out of my mind." I took a step closer to Loki and tried to take off the cuffs. "These are Asgardian made! Nobody but an Asgardian can take it off." Loki advised rather impatiently, I frowned and turned to Castiel. "Cas… you feel up for some Mojo?" I asked, he didn't look like it but he nodded and stumbled over, Cas put his hand to the Asgardian cuffs and they shook a little then just fell off, the look on Loki's face was priceless. "Can you get us out of here?" I asked Loki as I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the others, "I really don't think Cas is up for it… even if you can get us to the planes up top, I can fly us all out of here!" I continued and Loki nodded with a smirk on his face, I could tell he was going to enjoy this. "No killing Loki…" I warn, he pouted a little, "I mean it!"

"Alright…" Loki huffed and headed out the door to the corridor where Agents were beginning to arrive after Dean's stupid idea to shoot the console. I followed behind Loki with Sam and Dean carrying Castiel behind me. The first few Agents arrived and Loki dealt with them fairly easily but then about 6 or 7 of them arrived all at once, Loki managed to keep the first five away from me but two of them managed to get past him. Sam and Dean were going to be no help with this so I stepped towards them and they ran at me. I was able to keep them occupied and away from Castiel and the two brothers but two against one was not so easy for a mortal as it was for a God like Loki and I was taking quite a few hits.

I got a punch in the face and fell to the ground, I could see the Agent getting ready to knock me out and I closed my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. When I opened my eyes and looked around I noticed that the men Loki had been fighting were now lying unconscious on the floor and the two men that I had been fighting were being held a couple inches above the ground by Loki, one in each hand. "Tut tut tut… didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit a lady?" he asked then knocked them together and let them drop to the floor. Loki turned and extended a hand to me to help me up; I smiled at him as I took it. Loki pulled me up so quickly that I fell into his chest; pretty sure he did it deliberately because as I looked up, my face like a tomato, he was smirking down at me mischievously. "You okay?" he asked, "Y… yeah" I stammered and pushed away. "Come on we need to get moving!" I commanded and took the lead. After going down a couple of corridors and not meeting any more Agents I got a bit paranoid, "Guys…. Where are all the Agents?" I asked as we stopped before a corner, "This is too easy…" "I agree…" Sam said, "Guys the Avengers are here, camera's everywhere, they know where we are going and they are going to stop us, damn… I never thought I would ever have to face The Avengers."

"Let me tell you it is not fun." Loki said looking down at me. "What do we do?" Asked Dean, in all honesty I didn't know what we were going to do. "I'm going to go ahead; they are less likely to harm me… I hope" I said. Dean tried to argue but I just shot him a look that meant 'Don't even think about it' and he didn't speak.

I went through the door round the corner only to come face to face with Bruce Banner, "Oh shit…" I mumbled, "What are you doing?" He asked, "I am being treated like a criminal here, I am being poked and prodded like a science experiment and I will not tolerate it, my friends have come to take me home, but we are not sitting in a cell!" I said angrily, Bruce seemed to be taken back by my outburst, "Yes but why are you helping Loki?" he asked, "I'm a sap… and he gave me the puppy eyes, I can't resist the puppy eyes… Sorry Bruce but I have to get through." "Emerald you really don't want to do this…" Bruce warned.

I was terrified, I had no idea what I was going to do, Loki was the most powerful one out of the group and Bruce threw him about like a rag doll after he had become the Hulk. "Trust me Bruce I really don't want to… but I have to, please… just let us through." I pleaded, Bruce looked at me and shook his head a little, "I can't believe I am doing this…" he mumbled under his breath, "They can't hear what we are saying, you need to come at me quick and pretend to knock me out." He said to me, I fought the urge to smile. I then lunged at him, "Thanks." I said quietly as I pretended to knock him out, at that time I felt something slide into my pocket but didn't have time to do anything about it. Bruce fell to the floor and pretended to be knocked out, I ran back quickly to get Loki, Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Quickly, we don't have much time!" I said and we all ran back and past Bruce who was still slumped against the wall. "How did you?" Loki started but I cut him off "I will explain later, keep moving!"

Finally we were next to the jets that sat up top; I quickly scanned them to see which would be big enough for us all to fit in. I spotted one, and headed towards it, the others following quickly behind. Sam and Dean set down Castiel on a bench and I headed to the cockpit with Loki close behind. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" he asked as I began flicking switches and starting the engines, "Trust me…" I said as we started to move forward slowly. As the jet began moving I looked to my left, out the Jet window, and saw the Avengers run out and watching the Jet move off. Soon we were in the air flying, Loki kept asking if I knew how to fly the jet and it was getting really annoying to say the least. "Loki go in back and see if Castiel is okay…" I snapped at him, he did and I put the jet into Auto-pilot . I was fairly surprised that Tony and Thor had not been sent after us considering they were the only ones who could actually fly, well I suppose that is a good thing.

'_Bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz'_ "What the…" I started looking around for where the buzzing was coming from and then I remembered Bruce had slipped something into my pocket. I pulled out a mobile phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Tony, "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone, "What are you doing?!" A voice shouted on the other end, "Well I am getting away from S.H.I.E.L.D and their poking and prodding." I replied, I looked back to see if anyone had noticed that I was on the phone, they hadn't which was good. "I can get that really I can but why take Loki with you?" Tony asked a bit confused. "Honestly? I have no idea…" I sighed, though in all honesty I kind of liked Loki. There was silence for a moment or two while Tony thought about those words. "Look, we are going to keep Fury of your back for a bit that phone of yours should have all of our numbers so if you need anything call, but remember I am not a all night sex line and no kinky stuff…" Tony laughed a little there and so did I. "Thor seems to think that human interactions could be a good thing for Loki so just behave and don;t do anything stupid okay?" "I promise Tony, Thanks." And just like that the conversation was over, the question is, where do we go now?

_****With the Avengers****_

"_We can't just let them get away! Go after them!" Fury yelled at the Avengers as they watched the jet fly off. They all looked at him but didn't move. "And you! Banner, you just let her get away, if she had really tried to attack then you would have transformed in self-defence!" Bruce was a bit taken back by this "Really, you don't want to get me angry sir…" he said with a faint smile. Fury couldn't believe this, he shook his head and headed back into the ship._

"_Is that true?" Steve asked, Banner looked down and then nodded, "It is and I agree with her, she helped us and then we lock her up like she is a science project, it's not fair. I might not agree with her taking Loki with her but I do agree with what she said." Banner defended his decision looking at each of the others in turn. "This could be good or my brother." Thor said finally, "To have some human interaction, he seemed to be protective of her. I have never seen my brother like that before." He continued._

"_So what you are saying is we just let them go and do whatever they please!?" Steve said incredulously, "Of course not we keep an eye on them and keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from capturing them, I managed to slip a phone into Emerald's pocket, we can track her and get in contact with her that way." Banner explained, "Are we agreed?" he asked. They all looked at him for a few moments but all nodded in agreement. "Let me see that phone…" Tony said and then began dialling Emerald's phone._

_After the conversation Tony just stood quiet for a moment, "I think she has a crush on your brother Thor." He turned to face him with a large smile on his face, "Who knows maybe you will have a sister-in-law in the near future." Thor was not sure on how to respond to that, he was happy for his brother, perhaps the love of this mortal woman will show Loki that he is loved and as he thought about the possibilities of this Thor let himself smile a little._


	4. Chapter 4 - Crash Landings

I shoved the mobile back in my pocket quickly and headed back through to the others, I laughed a little at Dean, he was looking very uncomfortable and then I remembered that he was not a fan of flying. "Dean you okay?" I asked him, he looked over stiffly and nodded "Yeah… I'll be fine when we get off this death trap!" he replied, I gave a reassuring smile. "When did you learn how to fly a jet?" Sam asked, I laughed nervously "I… Uh… Played a lot of simulators." Dean's head snapped in my direction, "You mean you have never actually flown a plane before!" He shouted at me. "Well… not in the literal sense." I looked down twiddling my thumbs, I knew it was a dumb move but it was the only way we could have gotten out of there. "I didn't want to worry you, but honestly how else we going to get out of there!" I shot back at him, I could tell he was not in the mood to argue so I dropped the subject, "Anyway, now we just need to figure out where we are going to land and hide for a bit." Sam looked to me for an answer; I don't know why he expected me to know where to go. "There must be something in this jet that can tell us where there may be an abandoned airbase or something…" I sighed and headed back to the cockpit where there was a computer screen which I hoped would be able to help me find somewhere to land the damn jet, "Balls!" I hissed when I realised it was not working.

What now? I sighed as I tried to think of what I could do, if we didn't find somewhere soon the fuel was going to run out. I began to pace, frantically thinking of what we could do, after a few minutes I finally resigned myself to the fact that I would have to call someone. I pulled the phone out; made sure nobody was looking and called Tony. "Tony… don't say a word I need some help, the computer on board is not working and I need to know where I can land…." I said, there was silence for a few moments and then laughter, "Really Tony this is how you help a friend? Would you just give me a damn answer!" his laughter died down after a few more seconds, "Okay okay let me see where you are and where you can go…" he said and checked his own computer for help. Tony then informed me that there was an abandoned air base about 100 miles to the right of us, I thanked him and hid the phone again then turned the jet and headed for the air base.

When I finally saw the Air Base and began the landing process. "I should have thought this through a bit better…" I mumbled to myself as I remembered that in the many simulations I had done, none had been a successful landing. "Okay everyone buckle up this could be a bit rough…" I shouted through to the others then began my descent. What was I thinking?! The jet began to shake and rattle as I pointed the nose down. "Shit! I am going too fast!" I hissed as the runway got closer and closer. I got the wheels out ready for impact, the jet was still shuddering violently and I closed my eyes waiting for the crash. I was jolted back in my seat as the jet's wheel hit the ground in the shock my hands let go of the steering mechanism which made the front wheel turn to the left slightly, because of the speed the jet was soon traveling sideways down the runway a loud screeching coming from the wheels. I looked to the side of the jet, the runway was running out and we were heading straight towards a building, my eyes widen in shock as I try frantically to slow the jet down, but nothing was helping slow it down any quicker. "Balls…" I shouted above all the beeping and warning noises coming from all around me, I closed my eyes again and moved around in my seat so my back was to the building, I didn't want that to be the last thing I saw.

I heard a crash as the wing smashed through the wall of the building as well as a huge shockwave that rumbled through the entire jet, there was a loud creaking of metal as the wing began to twist into a mangled state and begin to tear off. The plane was soon stopped and I opened my eyes to see that the wall just touching the side of the jet, I let out a long breath only just realising that I had been holding it in whilst the jet was crashing. I seemed to be alright apart from my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my body. It was then that I remembered the others so I fumbled with the belts keeping me in place and ran through to see if the others were okay. Sam, Dean and Castiel were strapped in and groaning a bit but I couldn't see Loki which was when I heard the groaning coming from behind me. I looked around and saw that Loki was lying in the corner grumbling, "I told you to buckle up…" I said seeing that he was not hurt. He glared up at me, if looks could kill! I heard him mumble "I do what I want…" as he stood upright and I rolled my eyes. "Well I would say that was a good landing!" I smiled trying to make light of the situation. "Good! That was terrible you crashed the jet!" Dean shouted at me, "Any landing you walk away from is a good landing and if you can use the jet again then it is a great one." I said simply and headed for the door to the plane.

"Well at least we have somewhere to hide for now." Sam said as we walked into the building that the jet had crashed into. "Let's go see what there is in here that we can use. We will split up and into two teams, Emerald you and Loki can go and see if there is anything to eat around here and me and Dean will go to see if there is a power generator around, failing that we will look for wood for a fire." Sam said, "I'll just stay in the jet…" Castiel coughed a little after saying this. I was really worries about him I had never seen him like this; now that he was a full angel again he should be able to go through dimensions seamlessly. "That's a good idea… Do you need help getting back into the jet?" I asked as I took a few steps towards him. "Wait for me here." I said to Loki when Castiel nodded.

I took Castiel back up into the jet and sat him down, "Cas… what is going on, this should not be affecting you like this." I said "No it shouldn't, I don't know what is wrong with me." He replied, "Well don't die while we are away, I would be really upset okay? You are family now." I gave a weak smile as I left Castiel there to rest. When I got back out Loki looked impatient. "What?" I asked as I stood in front of him. "Why do you care for him so much?" he asked, my eyebrow arched, was that a hint of jealousy? Couldn't be why would Loki be jealous I laughed a little at my thought which made Loki frown, "Because he has become like family to me, Sam and Dean that's all, like another brother… but not really a brother…" I laughed a little I wasn't explaining very well and I could see the confused look in Loki's eyes. "Come on, we better get looking for food before it gets dark." I turned and began walking down the nearest hallway. Loki didn't follow straight away but after about a minute he headed after me.

It was starting to get dark; obviously Sam and Dean had not managed to find a generator, or couldn't get it working as the lights had not become operational. Loki has managed to find a trolley that must have been used for transporting goods around and we had found almost a trolley full of tinned and preserved foods that we could eat and some water. "I think it is about time we headed back." I said, Loki agreed and we headed back the way we had come Loki pushing the trolley. I shivered slightly it was freezing in the huge building, Loki noticed this and stopped. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him taking off his coat. "You are cold and I am not, the cold doesn't really bother me so you can have my coat." He explained and put the coat around my shoulders, I put my arms through the arm holes and fastened it up, I could still feel the warmth of his body that clung to it. The coat itself came right down past my knees almost trailing on the floor Loki was that much taller compared to me. I blushed lightly and smiled at him, how could I forget? He was a Frost Giant after all; of course he didn't feel the cold!

When we arrived back at the jet nobody was there, not even Castiel. "Where are they?" I asked out loud, Loki shrugged not really seeming to care; I let out a loud sigh and headed back out of the jet. "There is a light coming from down that hallway" Loki said pointing down a hallway to our left, I looked down and saw an orange flickering light, "A fire…" I whispered, "Come on! Get the trolley and follow me." I ordered Loki, I could have been wrong but I was sure I saw a small smirk before he walked past me towards the light. As I walked into the room the heat from the fire hit me like a brick wall, it was glorious. I almost melted to the ground in a content little puddle right there, my eyes closed I bumped into something and when my eyes opened I saw Loki smirking down at me.

Damn that smirk! Is it wrong to be so attracted to a fictional character? But he's not fictional is he? He is right there in front of me, plain as day. I was staring but I couldn't look away and I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. "So… did you find anything good?" I jumped at the sudden noise and quickly turned to look at Dean, "We… uh… just some different tinned stuff." I replied "It's hot in here…" I laugh nervously and take off Loki's jacket "Here…" I hand it back to him and our hands brush against each other's momentarily. Again with the smirk! We then sat down round the fire and passed around a couple tins of beans.

There was an awkward silence as we ate the beans and I really didn't like it. "So… how's my dad?" I asked, Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably and refused to look at me, "What happened? Is my dad okay?" I asked getting really worried by their actions. "Look, Emerald, Bobby… he is…" Sam started but couldn't finish, "He's dead Emerald… I'm sorry." Dean looked away after finishing for Sam. I couldn't believe it so I sat unmoving for a moment or two as what Dean said sunk in. "H… how?" I asked shakily. Sam and Dean then began to explain how my father had died, the whole time I just sat there listening, soaking in the information with a blank expression. "I… need to have a walk." I said when Sam and Dean had finished. I felt a cool hand on my arm but when I stood up it slid off, I knew it was Loki but I couldn't look at anyone right now, I hated people seeing me cry and I was on the verge of tears as I walked out into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Feelings

Loki was not sure what to do when Emerald left the room after hearing about her father. He thought about going after her but the way she just ignored him as he set his hand on her arm trying to comfort her in some small way made him hesitate. He didn't understand why he even tried, why should he try to comfort some mortal woman? But there was something different about her at least that is what he told himself when he looked at her. The moment he met her something had stirred in him, he felt as though he knew her, he wanted to be with her and learn about her. Loki thought back to when they had escaped, Emerald didn't need to let him out, she could have just left him but she didn't and he didn't understand why. Loki also didn't understand why he had stayed other than that he found this girl interesting.

When he and Emerald had been searching for food he had enjoyed her company, just the two of them chatting about nothing in particular, she had told him about her life, what she did. Loki had been surprised about how she lived, that a fragile mortal like her had managed to fight off such monsters. Emerald also told him of the 'Loki' of her dimension and how she had liked him and missed him now that he was dead. Something in Loki became troubled at hearing this, he didn't like that she missed this angel and when she talked about the other one, this Castiel that was here with them and the way she looked at him, it made Loki sick.

Loki shook his head and looked down at his hands "Should I go after her?" He thought to himself, after another couple of moments he stood up ignoring the looks coming from Sam and Dean then walked out to find Emerald. Loki soon found her near the jet curled into a ball on the floor, her body jerking as she wept silently. Loki paused for a second a couple of meters away from her thinking of what he could say or do to make her feel better, finally, he moved towards her and knelt down beside Emerald. Loki put his hand on her back and started rubbing it in circles slowly, Emerald's sobs began to lessen and she finally sat up and looked up at Loki, her face red and tear stained. "He wasn't supposed to die…" She sniffed and then Emerald did something most unexpected, she launched herself at Loki and buried her head in his shoulder then began crying again. Loki was stunned and didn't know what to do at first but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she cried loudly into his shoulder. Loki began to stroke her hair to try and calm her, he felt her shiver under his touch and that is when he noticed that she was frozen. In one fluid movement Loki removed his coat and wrapped it around Emerald to warm her up, a few minutes later her sobs died down but she never moved from her position on Loki's lap.

"My dad… I never imagined that he could ever die, he was always so strong and seemed completely invincible to me." She sniffed and looked up at Loki, he didn't know what to do he couldn't even imagine how she felt he hated his father, both of them. "I… I wish I could make the pain go away…" Loki finally said, "I can't even imagine how you are feeling and I won't pretend to. You seem to have been very close to your father… something else I am unable to relate to father wise at least, though the thought of losing my Mother scares me more than anything. Maybe if you tell me more about him it will make you feel better, tell me about some of the good times." Emerald nodded and began to tell Loki about her father and of some of the hunting trips they had taken together, after a couple of hours she fell asleep in Loki's arms. Loki then picked her up and carried her through to the room that the others were in; he noticed that they were all asleep. Emerald shifted slightly in his arms as he sat down again in a corner and fell asleep himself, Emerald still sleeping in his arms.

**With Fury (in the morning)**

It was the morning after Emerald had stolen the jet and escaped, Fury was pacing furiously in his office as there was still no sign of Loki, that Emerald girl or her friends, he was sure that Stark was stopping his Agents from locating them via their database. "Damn him!" he shouted in frustration, "Uhm… Sir… we have the results of the tests back from that girl." A young Agent in a lab coat said quietly as she stood in the doorway, Fury looked at the papers she held out to him then took them from her giving a small nod. Fury looked at the papers full of reading and graphs, "What does this all mean?" he said rather annoyed. "Oh… well uh… basically there is trace particles of a substance that we believe is created during inter-dimensional transportation, the girl seems to be telling the truth but we need some more information regarding it all." The Agent said, "Okay… You can go now." Fury sighed as he looked over to his computer screen; he picked up his phone and called the head of his technical Agents. "I need that girl yesterday! "He boomed down the phone, "Sir we are trying our best but whatever is blocking us is really good we are having problems getting through the database." The agent replied, "Try harder!" Fury shouted and hung up, he was getting very impatient.

**With The Avengers**

Tony chuckled a little as Thor had begun pacing around the room. Thor was beginning to think that letting Loki get away was a bad idea, the more and more he thought about it the more he thought that Loki had probably killed the girl and her friends and left to cause more trouble. "Hey big guy just calm down, if Loki was causing trouble we would know about it by now." Tony said as Thor smashed his fist down onto the table in front of him. Thor set both hands on the table as he leaned on it looking down at his hands, hair covering his face, he sighed and shook his head then looked up at Tony "I believe you are right my friend." Thor said and gave a small smile. As Dr Banner walked into the room one of Tony's computers started making a rapid bleeping noise. Tony immediately went over to it and read the warning message on screen "They are just about through my systems." He said typing quickly trying to block the agents out again but despite his best efforts they were able to get through and were beginning to search for Emerald, her friends and Loki. This did not please Tony at all. "They will find her soon; there is nothing more I can do to help her." Tony said as he sat back in his chair. All three of them watched as the files etc. that the agents were looking up popped up on the screen finally landing on a picture of the jet that Emerald had taken half way through a building, their eyes widened hoping that the girl they had just met was alright. "We need to go and see if she is okay…" Banner said standing from the chair he had sat down in. "Agreed." Thor and Tony said together and headed to get the rest of The Avengers so they could see if their friend was okay.

**Back with Emerald, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Loki**

I woke up with a feeling of warmth and protection surrounding me; I smiled slightly as I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Loki holding me tightly. When I turned my head to see if the others were awake I saw Sam and Dean watching me, Sam was smirking slightly and Dean was glaring at Loki and giving me a disapproving look. It was that look that made me remember the events of last night, the smile I had disappeared quickly. I nudged Loki slightly to wake him as I was unable to get out from his grip. Loki woke up slowly obviously not remembering where he was as he looked at me with confusion and then after a few moments realization hit him, "Are you okay?" he asked me tenderly, I took in a small breath of air and nodded slowly. "I will be."

As I looked into his eyes I felt my pocket vibrate and I blushed furiously as he looked at me with confusion. "Uh… just a second…" I mumbled and stood up clumsily, "Where did you get that?" Dean asked noticing that it was not my own mobile. I ignored Dean and answered the phone, it was Banner. "You are okay!" he said down the phone sounding relieved at the sound of my voice. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked a little confused, "Well we know you crashed the jet…" he explained "Fury got through Tony's defences and they know where you are now, you need to get out of there now." It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did my heart began to pump a little faster, "Okay… Thanks for letting me know, please… hold them off as long as you can." I pleaded, Banner agreeing to do what he could to help us get away.

When I hung up I looked at the others "We have to pack up and go Fury knows where we are, that was Banner on the phone warning us." I explained to my friends. I could see Dean was about to start on me, "He is going to keep Fury from coming after us for as long as he can so please do not shout at me now, wait until we get away." I said and began picking up my stuff, Sam and Dean did the same and Loki just stood watching next to Castiel who seemed to be looking a bit better, at least he could stand by himself now. "Okay have we got everything?" Sam asked as he looked around at us all. After being completely certain that we had not left anything important we all headed out of the airbase, leaving the jet as we would not be able to use it anymore.

There was a forest right next door to the airbase so we headed in there hoping that we may be able to outrun Fury and his agents in there. After an hour of running through the forest we heard the helicopters flying overhead, we hid as best we could, Loki even used his magic to help hid us as S.H.I.E.L.D. flew above us. When we were sure they had all gone past we began running again but soon had to stop to let us breathe and rest, of course Loki and Castiel were alright but us humans were completely out of breath.

Loki walked over to me as I stood with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, "Here…" he said handing me a bottle of water. I smiled and thanked him as I took the bottle and took a few large mouthfuls. "Oh that is amazing." I breathed feeling a little better "I think we are out of immediate danger so we can probably slow down a bit now." I continued looking around at Sam and Dean who were red I the face. "Emerald… We need to talk." Dean said as he walked towards me and took my arm, Loki did not take kindly to this and grabbed Dean by his collar. "I think you should ask a lady before dragging her off…" he growled menacingly. I was completely in shock at this, I placed my hands on Loki's arm to try and calm him, "Loki, please let him go Dean didn't mean any harm." I said. When Loki looked down at me his expression softened and he released Dean, I could see that Dean was ready to punch Loki in the face and that was a fairly bad idea so I grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away before he did anything stupid.

"What is it Dean?" I asked when we were far enough away, "What the hell are you doing getting cosy with that psychopath?!" he asked in a frantic whisper, I rolled my eyes "Does that really matter Dean?" I retorted "How is it any of your business who I spend time with?" Dean glared at me "You realise that he is the bad guy! And even if he is 'misunderstood' we will be going home and you will have to leave him here right?!" Dean answered then sighed taking my shoulders in his arms and looking straight into my eyes. "You are like my sister and I don't want you to get hurt that is all." My breath caught in my throat when he said this and tears began to well up in my eyes, I fell into his chest and let them roll down my face as Dean held me close. All of it was just too much for me, my Dad, arriving in this dimension, the thought of losing Loki. I don't even know why the thought of losing Loki bothered me so much, it's not like we have known each other very long, hell I only met him yesterday, but somehow I felt as if I knew him and understood him.

After my little episode me and Dean returned to the others, Loki didn't look happy and was glaring daggers at Dean. I sighed and shook my head, men… what are they like? When I turned to see where I was walking I walked right into Castiel who was standing facing me, he immediately pulled me into a hug which startled me a bit. "I believe this is what humans do when a friend experiences the loss of a loved one." He said as he looked down at me, my look of confusion turned into a smile and I hugged him back. "Thanks Cas…" I mumbled into his coat. I looked back up at him "You seem to be looking a bit better." I said and Castiel nodded, "Yes, but I am not sure what happened, I have all my powers back after the apocalypse happened so I should not have been affected like that." I was concerned about him but gave one last squeeze and let him go. "We should keep moving, no rest for the wicked." I laughed a little, trying to keep things upbeat.

We all kept going until night was beginning to creep in so began looking for fire wood and getting ready to eat. I sat with Loki to my left and Castiel to my right, neither of them seemed to be happy about this arrangement I could feel them both watching the other and it was making me feel uneasy. "Would you two cut it out!" I said suddenly when they looked at me their expressions softened and I sighed. They were almost competing and I don't understand why. It was almost like a 'who's got the biggest dick' competition and I had half a mind to tell them to get on with it but at the same time I am pretty sure neither of them, or at least Castiel, would understand what I meant. I laughed at this and the others all looked at me strange. "Sorry." I mumbled looking down with a slight blush on my cheeks.

I watched the flames of the fire dance and crackle slightly; I could feel my eyes becoming heavy and my body trying to fall backwards for some well-deserved sleep. "Loki… could I please use your coat again?" I asked him, Loki looked up from the can of peaches he was eating and gave a slight smirk as he handed me the coat which was lying on the ground next to him. "Thank you." I said sleepily. I lay down with the coat covering me and it was not long before I was fast asleep. The others, except Castiel, soon followed and were fast asleep.

**With Castiel**

Castiel sat watching over the others as he did not need sleep, being an angel. He did not like how close Emerald and Loki had become and he had a feeling he was not the only one. "Why am I so protective of her?" He asked himself as he looked up at the sky. He felt the sooner he got her home, the sooner she was away from Loki, "Maybe I will be able to bring Bobby back and she would be happy." Castiel thought to himself. He shook his head and looked over at Emerald and smiled slightly, he enjoyed her company; he enjoyed Sam and Deans company too, like a family, a real family.

A rustling in the bushes near by broke Castiels train of thought as his head snapped in the direction of the bushes. Castiel got up and moved silently towards the bush, as he got closer the rustling stopped then suddenly a rabbit jumped out at him and ran off. The muscles in Castiels body relaxed when he realised it was just a rabbit and he went back to his spot next to Emerald not even noticing the menacing green eyes that glowed in the darkness behind him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Visions

In the morning I was the first to wake up, the fire was out so I went to get some more firewood and start another one so we could have some breakfast. I was still wrapped up in Loki's coat and a good thing too it was freezing! I walked around for a bit finally finding some suitable firewood but after I picked it up I noticed something on the tree in front of me, it was a scorch mark in the shape of a hand.

"What could have made this?" I muttered to myself as I moved closer to the mark, I lifted my hand to touch the mark and when I did I had a shooting pain in my head. I dropped the firewood I had collected and brought my other hand up to my head and clutched it as the pain seared through my brain. I closed my eyes at a bright flash of light and when I opened them I saw a girl tied from the ceiling by her wrists in some dark concrete room, there was another flash of light and I was back in the forest.

It took a few seconds for my senses to come back to me, that was when I realised there was someone watching me, getting closer by the second, soon I felt their hot breath on the back of my neck; I sucked in a quick breath, turned and kicked whoever it was in the chest. They would be winded at least, giving me a chance to run but when I looked down at the figure lying flat on its back I noticed it was Loki. "You can really pack a punch." He chuckled as he looked up at me from the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked getting up and walking up to me.

I was breathing heavily completely spooked by what I had seen and experienced, in the few seconds in which it had happened my arms were aching like I had been hung up like the girl I saw, I felt weak but what spooked me the most was that the girl she looked so much like me, but there was no way it could have been right?

"I'm fine… just tired." I replied to Loki who looked almost concerned. "Help me collect some firewood." I ordered, I could see Loki was ready to complain but when he looked at me he decided it was best not to and nodded. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding when Loki turned and walked off to find firewood. I turned back to look at the scorch mark again but it had disappeared, "What the hell is going on here?" I thought to myself as I picked up the wood I had dropped and then followed Loki.

When we returned everyone was awake, "Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded as Loki and I approached, "Well Dean I think the firewood in my hands explain that don't you?" Dean scowled but didn't question any more. I noticed Castiel was sat away from everyone else during breakfast so I went over to speak with him. "Hey Cas…" I smiled and handed him a can of beans, "I know it is not the best breakfast…" I laughed as did Castiel "You know I do not need this to survive." He said, "Yeah I know but it's polite." Castiel smiled something he doesn't do very often, and took the beans as I sat down next to him. "Cas… Something happened when I was collecting firewood." I played with the beans in my own tin whilst I spoke. "I saw a scorch mark on one of the trees, it was in the shape of a hand and when I touched it I saw something." I explained, "What was it, what did you see?" He asked me, "It was a girl, tied by her wrists and hanging from the ceiling, she looked so much like me Cas… it spooked me a little. It was as if I was looking in a mirror, but I was here at the same time, how can that be?" I was not easily spooked but for some reason I was terrified. "I don't know… maybe it has something to do with how you got here and why I was so injured when I transported Sam and Dean here to find you." Castiel frowned slightly, that frown he gets when he is thinking about something.

**With Fury**

"What do you mean they are not there?!" Fury shouted at the agents on the screen in front of him. The agents flinched slightly "When we landed we found the jet and searched the building but we can't find any sign of Loki, the girl or her friends." One of the agents explained, "That is impossible, there was no way they could have known we were coming!" Fury didn't understand but then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. "Banner…" he growled, he turned from the screen and marched out the room and down the corridor without another word.

The door to the lab opened and when Fury stormed in Tony and Bruce looked up from the screen they were working with. "You…" Fury pointed his finger at Bruce "… You warned her that we were coming and now we have lost her again." The two smirked a little as they straightened up, "And you Stark, you blocked out the agents from using our systems and let her get away too which makes you equally guilty." Tony sauntered around the desk "I'm sure we have no idea what you are talking about." He said his smirk widening. "You are part of this organisation; you should not be going against us!" Fury shouted, "We are The Avengers and we do what is right." Tony retorts "And you are beginning to make me angry… you know what happens when I am angry." Bruce stepped around the table as he spoke. "You are not just protecting that girl; don't you understand that you are also helping Loki escape?" Fury's tone had calmed down a bit at Bruce's threat. A dark shadow appeared over Fury and when he turned Thor was standing behind him. "We do understand this but I believe that Loki will not try to do anything when he is with this Emerald. He acts differently with her and I believe this will be good for him." Thor explained, Fury couldn't believe it, "Have you all gone mad?!" He threw his arms in the air to emphasise the words. "No… but maybe you need to go and see your healers as you do not look well." Thor said as he tilted his head to the side. Tony Chuckled slightly as did Bruce but Fury was not amused at all and just as he had stomped in he stomped back out going to find someone who had not lost their minds.

**Back with Emerald**

I was beginning to regret wearing a dark, long sleeved shirt as the sun's rays shone down on us creating an uncomfortable heat as we continued to walk on through the forest. It had been almost a week now since we had fled from S.H.I.E.L.D. and we still had not been found. Of course we still had not found a way out of the forest and we were running out of water with no sign of fresh water at all. "There is water ahead." I jumped when Castiel spoke, "Damn Cas… you scared me…" I mumbled as my hand rested above my heart and I took a few deep breaths. "How do you know?" Sam asked him, "I can hear it…" Castiel replied simply as if it was obvious. Sam should know better than to question Castiel.

After another hour or so we heard running water and soon the tall trees that we were all so bored with thinned out to finally show a large waterfall glistening under the midday sun. "Wow… that's amazing…" I said as I walked towards the pool beneath the waterfall, the water was crystal clear; I knelt down to the pool and put my hand in to scoop out some water. I brought my cupped hand up to my mouth and sipped lightly at the water that was pooled in my hand. "That is much better." I stood up and turned to the others who were just watching me, "it's cool and fresh!" Sam and Dean, who had wrapped their jackets around their waists because of the heat, smiled and moved towards the pool also and immediately began filling the empty water bottles back up.

"How can you walk about in this heat with that getup on?" I asked Loki and Castiel as they stood, looking as if the heat was not bothering them, "It's making me sweat just looking at you." I laughed as I began to take off my long sleeved shirt. I saw Loki raise an eyebrow at me and smirk just before I lifted the shirt over my head and I giggled a little. "What? You didn't think I was getting naked did you?" I asked tossing the shirt down on the ground next to the pool as Loki seemed almost disappointed when he noticed the vest I was wearing under the shirt.

It was truly amazing that Fury had not been able to find us yet and I thought it was time for a little fun for once. "I'm going for a swim." I said and pulled off my boots and jeans. "This is a bad idea." Sam said as I moved towards the water and took a few steps in, "You shouldn't be walking around like that! It's not decent!" Dean said shocked, "Dean we are all adults here and honestly I am wearing more than my actual swimming clothes so don't start." I knew Dean was just concerned because he was like family, if it had been any other woman he probably wouldn't have protested so much. I laughed and moved further into the cool water until I was waist deep which was when I turned back to the others who were just watching me, "Come on then! It's amazing the water is so cool." I shouted back to them, Sam and Dean just shook their heads and went back to checking our supplies; I turned to Castiel who had the smallest of smiles as he watched me but he declined also and Loki seemed to have disappeared. "I wonder where he is…" I thought to myself as I had a quick look around to see if he was about at all. I shrugged it off and dove under the water; when I came back up I was just in front of the waterfall and I saw something glowing behind it. "What the hell is that?" I whispered as I squinted trying to see the two green glowing orbs a bit better. I swam towards the waterfall never taking my eyes off of the orbs until I closed my eyes to go through the waterfall, once I was through the orbs had vanished but I did notice a cave hidden behind the waterfall so pulled myself out of the water. Out the corner of my eye I saw a dark mark upon the stone to my left; I walked over to it and moved my hand towards it but stopped when I realised what it was, another hand shaped scorch mark, I then remembered what I experienced the last time I touched it. I really didn't want to experience that again but at the same time I wanted to know what it was and what it meant and I needed to help that girl if nothing else. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit, I knew this was a bad idea but I had to find out what was going on. "Here goes nothing…" I said to myself as I opened my eyes and touched the mark.

There was a blinding light and I closed my eyes tight, that was when the pain started, a shooting pain in my head then an ache in my arms. I opened my eyes, almost groggily as if I had been asleep or knocked out, I saw the girl again still hanging by her wrists, but it was a bit blurry, she seemed to be looking at me but her face was blurred. "Are you okay?" I asked, though I was unable to hear my own voice which scared me a little. The girl didn't answer so I blinked my eyes repeatedly trying to clear my vision so I could see her condition. When my vision began to clear I saw the girl, she could have been my twin, I saw her mouth move as if speaking and I heard her voice "Help… me…" her voice was cracking, but it wasn't her voice, it was my own, coming from my own mouth, now I felt it my mouth was dry almost like I had not had a drink in a long time. That girl was me I was looking into a mirror, I tried to look around. There was a pole along the mirrors in front of me. Could I be in an abandoned ballet studio? "You are a strong one…" A deep voice spoke, the last thing I saw before everything went black was a pair of glowing green eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was still standing with my hand on the wall in front of me, the scotch mark gone, "What the hell was that!" I asked myself. It was then that I noticed a presence behind me "Loki I thought I told you not to creep up on me…" I said as I turned to look at him but when I turned it was not Loki that I saw behind me, it was a man with glowing green eyes and pale, tattooed skin. His smile terrified me, I don't know why because I have seen some messed up stuff in my life but that twisted smile showing off sharp teeth just terrified me and I did something I didn't do very often. I screamed as I quickly moved to the side, tripping over a rock in the process. I felt dread as I fell towards the waterfall, I heard the man cackling as I crashed through the waterfall and hit the water on the other side.

Everything went black as my head hit a rock in the water.


	7. Chapter 7 - Loki's Revelation

In truth Loki wanted to go into the water with Emerald but couldn't take the glares he would get from the others if he had so he went for a walk when she went in. He had these strange feelings when he was around her that he never expected to have for anyone let alone a mere mortal girl. The sound of something flying towards him broke Loki's train of thought, when he looked up he saw Thor flying towards him looking less than pleased. There was no point in running and he didn't want Emerald to be caught too so he just stood there. Soon Thor was standing in front of him with his arms folded.

"So, have you come to take me away and back to Asgard to face the Allfather?" Loki sneered as he stood with his hands behind his back. "No, I have been sent to collect the girl." Thor replied "They were going to send the angry one but decided I was a better choice." Loki was a bit confused, why would they have sent Thor for the girl but not for him. "Why do you want the girl so badly?" Loki asked, "It does not concern you Loki, move out of my way so I may take the girl back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Thor moved forward as he spoke but Loki stood his ground, "I will not let you take her; she has done nothing wrong and should not be hunted down as she has been by you or anyone else!" Loki snapped.

Thor was right Loki did possess feeling for the mortal girl, perhaps he could be redeemed after all. "Why Loki if I did not know better I might have thought you had feelings for this girl." Thor chuckled slightly, Loki's eyes narrowed was not sure where Thor was going with this and didn't particularly like it either; "I do not have feelings for a mortal woman!" He snapped "I am not like you Thor. I will not let feelings grow where there is no hope. We live far longer than the mortals do and I would not watch her die." Thor suddenly began laughing which confused Loki even more, "You care for her but will not let her know for fear of losing her, this Loki is the one I knew and called brother!" Thor chuckled a little, "I don't know what you are going on about." Loki said indignantly "Loki I did not come here to take the girl or even to take you back to Asgard, I needed to know for sure that this girl was good for you and I can see that she is, as Jane Foster was for me." Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulders as he said this and then gave him a large pat on the back. Loki stumbled forward a couple of steps due to the force that Thor put into the pat. "I do not understand what you are talking about; I have no feelings for this woman other than the respect that she has earned."

Loki was confused, had he really just confessed his feelings for a mortal woman to Thor? "Impossible, I could never have feelings for a mortal…" He thought to himself but then Loki thought of how he felt as she lay helpless in his arms sleeping soundly after the news of her father's death, how angelic she had looked as the light from the fire had danced across her face, the way she had clung to his arm when something in her dreams troubled her. The blinding smile she gave when she had caught him watching her made his insides flutter. Her laugh that sounded like a symphony to his ears and made her gorgeous green eyes shine and glitter made his heart flutter and the far off look she got as she watched the stars at night, all he wanted to do was protect her from everything. "I think brother that this girl would not kneel to you so readily." Thor's words broke Loki's daze and Loki turned back to his brother, "I would not ask her to kneel, she would stand by my side as Queen." Loki had said it before even realising it and his eyes grew wide. Thor's smile widened, it was true beyond a doubt this girl was changing Loki or at least making him the man he used to be before all the madness.

Loki's head snapped towards the waterfall as he heard Emerald scream. Before he had even thought about it he was running towards the others leaving Thor in the forest. As he arrived he saw the ripples in the water where she had fallen in. The others seemed completely stunned, "Pathetic mortals…" Loki muttered as he ran forward pulling off his coat and letting it drop to the floor before diving in after Emerald.

When Loki finally saw her Emerald was not moving, she seemed to have been knocked out. Loki swam to her quickly and pulled her up and out of the water, he set her down on the ground and the water pooled around her. "She's not breathing." Sam said as he moved closer, "and her pulse is weak." Loki was not sure what to do, his head seemed to be spinning, he knew if he tried to save her he could end up killing her and he did not want that. Loki watched as Sam began pumping her chest trying to get her breathing again but it was not working.

Castiel moved forward past Loki and knelt down beside Emerald, Sam moved away and Castiel held one of her hands in his and with his other hand he placed onto her forehead. There was a dull glow and with a second or two Emerald began choking and spitting up the water that had settled in her lungs. Loki let out the breath that he had been holding and relaxed a little until he saw the fear in her eyes.

**With Thor**

Thor had heard the scream also and had thought about going after Loki to help but decided against it as he should not really have been there in the first instance. Thor decided to head back to the other Avengers but when he got there he was greeted by at least twenty agents all pointing guns at him. "What is the meaning of this?" Thor asked. Fury walked forwards an expression of anger etched across his face. "Where were you?" he asked already knowing he must have gone to see Emerald, "Where I go is none of your concern." Thor replied, fully prepared to defend himself. Fury was not happy with this answer and ordered his Agents to take Thor to the cells. Thor knew he could get away easily but it would mean harming the mortals before him so he decided to go quietly.

**With Emerald**

I felt warmth in my hand and forehead just before the water that was in my lungs was forced out. I choked and spluttered as I coughed up the water and when I had calmed down I opened my eyes to see Castiel kneeling next to me and holding my hand. I have never been so scared in my life than I was at this moment in time, I had no idea what was going on, whether I was going insane or something really had me. Castiel looked concerned but didn't say anything, "Cas… I'm scared… I don't know what is going on." I managed to choke out before hugging him tightly. Castiel hugged me back and I felt so safe right there and then. When I finally let him go I noticed Loki glaring daggers at Castiel's back, "Loki… you are all wet. What happened?" I asked as he stood dripping in front of me. "He is the one who pulled you out of the water." Castiel replied as he helped me to get to my feet. I shakily walked over to Loki stumbling a little as I got closer. Loki grabbed me by the shoulders to steady me; I looked at him with a small smile on my face. "Thanks." I said staring into his eyes which were filled with confusion and relief. "Are you alright?" Loki asked me and I nodded "Apart from a sore head and feeling a bit shaky I am fine." I replied. Then Loki did something unexpected he pulled me to him and held me tightly I was a little confused so just stood there against him for a couple of seconds before wrapping my arms around his waist, his chin rested upon my head and he stroked my wet hair softly. "I'm glad…" he said quietly.

Dean cleared his throat and pulled both me and Loki out of our daze, we turned to look at him still wrapped in each other's arms. He did not look impressed, "What the hell happened? I have never heard you scream like that or seen you so scared, what are you not telling us?" Dean demanded an answer and so pulling away from Loki we all sat down and I explained what had happened. "So what could it be? And what am I seeing when I touch the marks?" I asked, Sam and Dean shook their heads, neither knew what it could be and Castiel just sat as he did when he was thinking about something, completely silent.


	8. Chapter 8 - Flashback 1

**Flashback**

I walked into the cluttered kitchen at my dad's house as he and the boys stood over a piece of paper, probably something to do with a new case, which I could not see. "I found a new case…" I said and sat in a wooden chair beside them, I looked over at the piece of paper that they had never even looked up from to see it was some sort of ancient scroll with a bunch of writing on it in a language I was unable to read. I sat for about another ten minutes before any of them noticed me, "Emms! When did you come in?" My dad asked as he looked up at me, I rolled my eyes, "I arrived about ten minutes ago dad." I laughed a little, Sam and Dean looked up as I got up and walked around them to give my dad a hug, I had not seen him in a couple weeks. "I found a new case." I said again as I broke away from my dad and turned to the others, I pulled out some paper from the bag I had sat on the floor next to the table. "Here have a look at this…" I said and put it over what the boys had been looking at. Sam began to read out the print outs from an article in New Haven, Connecticut.

_**Better off dead? Family in turmoil as missing husband is sent to loony bin!**_

_Local hero Harry Davies, made famous for the rescue of two young children just over a year ago, went missing leaving his family in turmoil as they searched for answers. Just over two months have passed since this Local hero went missing and two days ago Davies was found by a friend of the family. Davies was reportedly mumbling incoherently as he staggered down an alley near his home and when the friend approached to see if Davies was alright Davies screamed and attacked his friend shouting about a monster. After causing two broken ribs Davies was caught by authorities and has been taken to a Psychiatric Hospital._

"Okay so some nut job attacked someone? How is this a case?" Dean asked when Sam had read the first couple of sentences. "There have been a string of disappearances in the area all turning up 3 months later dead all from heart failure except this guy." I explained, they did not look convinced. "Emms… this could just be some normal killer and this guy just got away. It's not really up our street…" my dad said, "Dad… I know what I am seeing here, there is something here and I researched surrounding areas and I have found a pattern. People who are found after two months seem to have gone insane or have no emotions at all, it has been going on for years." I kept trying to convince them I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach about this place and I was going to check it out with or without Sam and Dean. "Emerald, it could just be caused by some sort of trauma not necessarily supernatural in nature." Sam said sympathetically. "And we have more important things we need to get done, like get this scroll translated." I huffed as Dean spoke and I could see that it irritated him. "Well if that is so important you just go and get it translated and I will go and find out what is going on in New Haven." I suggested, I saw my dad was about to protest but I cut him off "... and if it does turn out to me some human killer I will let the authorities handle it." my dad sighed and eventually after him and the boys chatted amongst themselves they decided to let me go. "Thanks guys!" I said happily and gave the two boys a hug and then kissed my dad's cheek lightly. "Be careful Emms…" he said and I nodded before I left.

It took me couple days to get to New Haven but when I did I got myself a motel room and set up all the information I had picked up about the victims and those that had come back. Looking at the information I could see that there is a pattern to the disappearances. Whatever this thing was it was smart and didn't take too many people at any one time. "What could it be?" I mumbled as I looked through all the information. "Okay so it must be something that can cause hallucinations… hallucinations that can make people insane or emotionless… possibly some sort of emotion eater?" I was babbling to myself now, I needed more information so I went to see the local authorities.

"Agent Shepherd, FBI" I state as I show my fake badge to the cop at the desk and before they can say anything I continue, "I am here about the disappearances and the man that was found." The cop looks at me for a few more seconds, probably wondering why the FBI were interested in this case. "Uh… Yeah okay, please follow me, you will need to speak with Detective Burk." I followed to a desk where a dark haired man sat looking through papers deep in thought. "Detective… there is an FBI Agent here about the case you are working on." the cop said, Burk did not look up or acknowledge that either party was there. After a few minutes he looked up and motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite him, the cop nodded and moved back towards the front desk. "So… What is an FBI Agent such as yourself doing in New Haven looking into a missing person case?" he asked.

I moved forward and sat in the chair, "I believe that this could be the same abductor that we have been following in several different towns and cities, I need access to all your information and access to the man who was found." I explained. The detective did not seem to trust me after about a minute of silence his stare made me feel a little uneasy. "So what have you got so far?" I asked trying to break the silence. A few more seconds of silence passed before Burk cleared his throat and leaned forward on his desk. "Well so far what we have found is that people seem to be going missing, three months at a time and when the turn up they are dead. There seems to be marks on the bodies when they show up." Burk explained, "What kind of marks?" I asked leaning forward myself. "Well almost like a handprint" Burk reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file and when I opened it I saw pictures of the victims, one of the pictures were what looked like a hand print scorched into the victim's upper arm. "As for Harry Davies, you think he is connected somehow?" Burk asked as I went through the rest of the file. "They could be..." I replied, never looking up to him. "But how? Davies didn't have any form of marks on him, no signs of torture, nothing at all." Burk said, I looked up at him then, "I would like to see him."

A couple hours later I was outside the hospital that Harry Davies was being kept in. I walked in and spoke with the woman at the help desk and she called a doctor to take me to Davies. "He is very volatile and incoherent; none of the staff have been able to get anything out of him yet." The doctor explained as we walked down the bright corridor to the room Davies was in. "He just keeps babbling about monsters..." The doctor laughed a little and I gave my own awkward laugh as well. We stopped outside a door with two guards standing outside "Davies is in here." The doctor said and motioned towards the door. "If you need anything just shout the guards are just here." The doctor then headed back the way we had come. One of the guards opened the door for me and I walked in to the room.

Sitting on the bed was Harry Davies, he seemed to be mumbling to himself as I entered but stopped when the door was closed behind me, he looked up at me with wide eyes, dark circles around his eyes showed he had not slept in a long while. I stopped moving when he looked at me and he laughed at this, it was very unnerving.

"Hello Mr. Davies..." I said cautiously as I moved forwards a couple of steps, "My name is Emerald, I'm here to help. But I need you to answer a few questions first." He laughed again, "You won't believe me" He giggled in a sing song way. Well that wasn't creepy at all. "You would be surprised by what I will believe, what happened to you?" Davies tilted his head to the side a little "It was a man with glowing eyes and sharp claws on his hands." He laughed again. "How did you get away?" I asked, "Up up up I went and flew away! Away from the monster away away!" Davies let out another laugh but this one was more unnerving than the last. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me with a strange look; he then lunged at me screaming. I managed to shout for the guards before he knocked me to the ground. The guards arrived and were wrestling Davies off me before I was able to catch my breath, "Detective are you alright?" One of them asked once Davies had been subdued; he outstretched his arm to help me up which I gladly accepted. "Yeah I am fine, thanks." I replied. "Did you get what you want?" he asked "well... I mostly got a load of insane rambling." The guard laughed a little as we walked out of the room, "Yeah we thought that was all you'd get." He said "Well, see you around." I said as I headed back to my motel room.

On the way to the motel I thought about what Davies had said, "Glowing eyes and claws but shaped like a man..." I muttered to myself. "What could it be?" When I arrived back at the Motel I looked over the information again. "Well perhaps this 'man' can shape shift in some form, that is why he seemed to be a monster to Davies, but the hallucinations and insanity rule out a Rakshasa, that and a Rakshasa usually just eats it's victims straight, doesn't usually play with them first and certainly doesn't keep them alive for months before feasting." I sighed a little, "So the handprint found is similar to one found by Sam and Dean when they were hunting the Shtriga but they usually are found in hospitals and feed off of young children mostly, and again would not account for the missing people or those that come back insane. It could be an Encantado from Brazil, not common over here but strange things have been happening lately. They are known for kidnapping humans and use various mind techniques that can cause illness, insanity and death if it wanted, it can shape shift into a humanoid form but would still appear like a monster in some ways or it could be a Djinn, but I have not heard of any Djinn that has claws or looks like a monster in any way nor have I heard of one keeping people so long. I guess at the moment my best bet is the Encantado." I was glad to have narrowed it down a little; I looked outside and saw it was getting dark. "I suppose it is time to go hunting." I said to myself and grabbed my guns and knives ready to hunt it down.

I went out to search for the creature; if it was an Encantado then I knew where to go. There was a party going on near the sea and since Encantado's are sea creatures and can't resist a good Party it was the best place to start. When I arrived at the party I kept to the outskirts, trying not to be noticed by many people and looking out for anything strange.

A couple hours passed and nothing seemed to be happening, "If nothing happens soon I will have to look elsewhere." I thought but then I noticed two people leaving the party and going down an alley way. "I should follow, it could just be two people wanting some privacy... but it might be the creature taking away another victim." I muttered and followed. When I heard the woman scream I began running towards them and that is when I saw it, it was shaped like a man, and when it turned to face me I saw its glowing green eyes, sharp teeth and claws. The woman was passed out on the ground. "Stop right where you are!" I said holding my gun up and aiming at the creature. "And you think a little girl like you can stop me?" it laughed, the creature ran at me, it was too fast and I found myself lying on the ground with the creature on top of me keeping my arms pinned to my sides, "Yes... I think you will do nicely... yum yum." The creature cackled then everything went black.

I woke yelling and slicked in sweat, what was that? A Dream? Loki and the others woke also and looked over at me. "Are you alright?" Dean asked as he sat next to me, "Yeah... I just..." then it hit me, that was what happened before I had arrived in this world. How could I have forgotten that? "That thing... it followed me here... the thing I was hunting it is what has been following me, when I have seen the flashes of the girl, it is that thing." The others were a little confused but I knew I was right, whatever I was hunting before I arrived here, it was the reason I was here or it had followed me. Either way, we needed to find it and kill it.


	9. Chapter 9 - Runaways

****Update: 25/10/14****

**So I was reading back this chapter and noticed a massive boo-boo made by myself, I had somehow out the same paragraph in twice, how I did not notice it I have no idea but I have now rectified it. I am also hoping to have the next chapter up before Halloween and finally, thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying. Let me know what you think, any suggestions or requests are welcome also.**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since the dream I had woken from, it scared me a little still that I had forgotten exactly what had happened before I arrived in this dimension. Loki was being very protective, barely ever letting me out of his sight and I kind of liked that it made me feel a little safer knowing I had a God looking out for me. I chuckled a little at this thought and when I turned to see Loki he raised his eyebrow at me obviously wondering what I was thinking about. I just shook my head and kept moving.<p>

"Is there any end to this damned forest?" Dean shouted and everyone stopped to stare at him. "I thought you liked the outdoors." I jested giggling a little at his outburst, though to be honest I was so done with the forest too. Dean just glared at me and was about to retort when Loki spoke. "I can hear cars and voices up ahead." Sam looked at him quizzically, "Yes so can I." Castiel advised, of course they had Godly, Angely powers or hearing, I sometimes envied that. "How far ahead are they?" I asked, "About 5 miles away." Castiel replied.

Just over an hour later and we had emerged from the forest. The sight before us was magnificent, or at least it was for a load of people who have been stuck in the forest for over a week. "Let's find a motel so we can all have a shower." I suggested, Loki turned to me with that mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow. I went scarlet, "Separately!" I half shouted at Loki to which he just chuckled and headed in the direction of a large motel that was right in front of us called Terry's Temptations.

When we walked through to the doors to the front desk an ancient looking lady with way too much make-up on greeted us with a raspy voice, like she had been smoking 500 cigarettes a day since she was 5. I pushed Loki forward and hissed "Put that Silver tongue of yours to work." He gave me a dirty look but turned to the old woman with a charming smile. Loki leaned on the desk, lowering himself to the woman's height and started talking to her in low whispers and a few moments later the woman said "Well we only have two rooms left but you can have them for the night if you want." Dean almost looked impressed when the woman handed him the keys to the rooms.

Dean turned to us when we arrived outside the rooms, "Okay Loki can share with me and Sam, Castiel you go with Emerald." He said and Loki looked furious. "I don't think so…" I said with my arms crossed, "I don't trust you with Loki Dean, so Loki will come with me," Dean was not happy, "Fine but Castiel is going with you too…" Dean finished, Loki still did not look happy and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that's fine, come on." I said and dragged Loki and Castiel into one of the rooms and shut the door behind us.

"I get the shower first!" I shout and run for the shower before Castiel and Loki know what is going on. I lock the door behind me and turn the shower on, as I wait for the water to heat up I get undressed and toss my clothes into a corner of the room. As I step into the streaming water I let out a small sigh of relieve, "Damn this is good..." I mutter, I just stand there under the water for a few minutes just soaking up the heat and letting myself relax for the first time since I had arrived here in this strange dimension. When I had washed my hair and believed myself to be suitably clean I stepped out of the shower and dried off. There was a robe sitting on a rail which I threw on and wrapped my hair in a towel as I walked out of the bathroom.

When I looked up after coming back into the main room Castiel and Loki were sitting at opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. "Do I even want to know what is going on here?" I asked looking from one to the other, neither said a word. I rolled my eyes and let myself fall onto the large bed. Loki then broke the staring contest to look at me "Well if you want a shower you can get in now." I said looking up at him, my head hanging upside down at the edge of the bed. He let a little smirk show before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door. Castiel seemed to be acting strange, or at least stranger than usual, he got up from where he was sitting and sat on the bed next to me so I sat up and looked at him. He seemed to be in a state of confusion, his face never moving but his eyes betrayed everything. "What's up Cas?" I asked resting my hand on his arm; he looked down at his for a moment and then looked back into my eyes. Castiel let a small smile slip through, "You, Sam and Dean are very special to me, have helped me more than my own family and I would not want to see any of you hurt." I smiled at his as he spoke; I know the three of us felt the same way about him. "That is why I feel we should separate from Loki." He looked up at the bathroom door for a second as he said that, I was about to protest when he spoke again "I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed and hugged him tightly, "Castiel I am a big girl and I can look after myself. I might not completely trust Loki myself but he is better than you give him credit for. And either way I know I have you, Sam and Dean to kick his ass if he hurts me in anyway." I pulled back and looked up at him, I knew he understood and I was happy for that. Castiel then did something he had never done before, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, this was very un-Cas like, I was not sure if I liked it or not.

Sam and Dean arrived shortly after the conversation I had with Castiel, I was lying on the bed again laughing at the unintentionally funny thing Castiel had said. The boys had went to grab some clothes for us all as we were all very dirty, smelly and the clothes we were wearing were starting to rip and tear in places. Castiel, of course, was fine as was Loki but I had decided that Loki needed a change of clothes as he stood out like a sore thumb in what he was wearing at the moment. "I hope you didn't bring anything stupid." I said as Dean came in with a very unnerving grin. "Well there was not much to choose from but trust me it's the best of the worst." Dean said throwing me a bag of clothes which I immediately opened and pulled the clothes out. They had gotten me a plain black T-shirt and pair of jeans, "Okay so that's not so bad." I said setting them down on the bed next to me. It was when I looked back in the bag and saw the bursts of bright colour that I groaned; I then pulled out the bright Hawaiian Shirt and a pair of Khaki shorts, "Really Dean?" I groaned as I held the shirt up and shook my head. Although I couldn't see him over the shirt I could hear Dean snickering, I threw it down quickly and glared at him, "The object of getting him new clothes was so that he did not stand out so much!" I half yelled, "I did say that there was not much." Dean said raising his arms defensively. I sighed and shook my head "Well you better go and have showers yourselves, you both stink." I said to Sam and Dean, the shortly left and Castiel followed them so I was alone in the room.

Soon after I heard the shower turn off and the door open, I turned to see Loki walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. I immediately turned a dark shade of scarlet and looked away, Loki noticed this and smirked. I turned to look at Loki again, "Could you not have used the robe that is in there?" I asked him, he just smirked at me, "What… don't you like what you see?" he asked, again my face went bright red, "That is not the point… the point is that it's good manners not to walk about half naked." I retorted looking away from the God that sat across from me. In all honesty it was very hard not to look at him, even fully clothed, he just seemed to radiate something that pulled your gaze towards him and there was nothing that you could do about it. I hated that about him. "Go put the robe on…" I demanded, Loki just laughed and got up from where he was sitting, never taking his eyes from me, he took a few steps towards me and said "You dare give an order to a God?" he seemed very menacing at this point, him being quite a bit taller than me to start with and now he was towering over me while I lay on the bed. I got up and stood in front of him, "I dare…" I replied trying to be just as menacing but failing completely.

Loki just looked down at me with that infuriating smirk of his, "I hate that smirk..." I mumbled and Loki raised his eyebrow, "It really makes me want to kiss you..." I said glaring at him and then I realised what I had said, Loki seemed as surprised as I was, "Kick... I meant kick..." I said my face a deeper shade of red. After Loki got over the shock of what I had said that smirk was back, "Well you know if you want to kiss me, all you need to do is ask." He said closing the gap between us; it was getting a little too much for me now. Loki began leaning down towards me his eyes closing, he cupped my chin with his hand and made me look into his eyes, for a moment I was completely lost in his beautiful green eyes, time seemed to stand still and I completely forgot that we were sitting in some motel with Sam, Dean and Castiel next door. Loki began leaning down towards me his eyes closing, it was not until I heard someone clear their throat that I snapped out of it and pushed Loki away in surprise. I turned to see who had made the noise and there was Castiel standing in the doorway to the room, he must have just come back from next door. Castiel was hard to read, he always seemed so distant, now more than ever, he stayed completely still for a moment just staring at me. It was then that I saw it, his eyes gave it away, disappointment filled them just before he turned and headed out the door, I tried to grab his arm but he saw me reaching for him and disappeared before my eyes. "Cas..." I muttered "Good Riddance" Loki hissed and I immediately turned to face him, "Don't you dare!" I shouted, "Castiel is the single most decent man I have ever met, he is like family to me and I love him as such, he has done nothing but help me, Sam, Dean and my dad and you... you do not get to judge him." Loki seemed taken aback by my sudden mood swing but must have known better than to argue so he grabbed the clothes Sam and Dean had brought then went into the Bathroom again to change.

How had that even happened? Why did I let it happen? And why was Castiel so disappointed? My thoughts raced as I sat on the bed completely still. A few moments passed and I began to move, my body felt stiff as I got up off the bed to get the clothes that had been brought back for me. I got changed and lay on the bed again thinking of what we could do to find Castiel and how I was going to explain things to Sam and Dean. I looked up as Loki came back from the bathroom but said nothing as he sat in a chair positioned in the corner of the room.

When Sam and Dean arrived back I looked up, tears running down my face. Sam was the first to come to my side, "Emms what is it?" he asked holding me close; I couldn't even bring myself to tell them that Castiel had left, "Where is Cas?" Dean asked noticing Castiel was missing. I let out a loud sob and buried my face into Sam's shoulder, "H...he le... eft..." I choked out though it was slightly muffled by Sam's shoulder. "What do you mean he left?" Dean asked again, "She means he took off like a petty child..." Loki snapped speaking for the first time since Castiel left. I turned to glare at him, "I told you already, you do not get to judge him!" I snapped, Sam and Dean looked a little confused. "What do you mean he left Emms?" Sam asked as he looked down at my tear stained face. I looked away from him for a second completely ashamed of what had happened, "He... saw me and Loki..." I started looking back up at Sam, I didn't get to finish as Dean punched Loki in the face with no warning, though it did not seem to faze him at all.

Loki stood, towering above Dean, and glared at him he then threw him across the room and headed for the door. Sam tried to stop him but Loki threw him also. "Loki!" I yelled at him and he stopped for a moment, he turned his head slightly to look at me. "Please don't go..." I pleaded as I stood from the bed, he looked down at me for a moment and then turned away from me again. I grabbed his arm before he could move any further away from me but he pulled his arm away and walked out I couldn't go after him because I was frozen to the spot. This was not like me, why couldn't I move, why was I such a wreck?

Now we have lost our Angel and our God, what are we going to do?

**With Fury:**

"We have found her sir!" an Agent said as he ran into the room. Fury's head shot up and a smirk spread across his face. "Where is she?" Fury demanded, "At a motel called Terry's Temptations, they were spotted leaving the forest and heading straight for the motel, we are keeping an eye on them as we speak." The Agent replied. "I am heading out, upload the co-ordinates to my jet and get ready for company!" Fury barked as he moved off through the door and towards the hanger where his jet was ready to take off.

**With the Avengers:**

"Why should we hunt this girl when she has done nothing wrong?" Thor asked the other Avengers. "Because that is what we have been ordered to do..." Natasha said shrugging her shoulders. "And she did break Loki out." Clint added as he leaned against a table nearby. Thor frowned at them both disagreeing with them, "I do not take orders from anyone except the All father himself." Thor's voice rumbled as he said this, "We have just fought for the freedom of every Midguardian. Why should we keep her prisoner when all she has done is help us?" Banner was nodding, "She just wants to get back to wherever she came from and all we did was lock her up, are you telling me that is fair?" Banner said looking to each of the avengers in turn. "I think Brucey had a little crush." Tony joked, jabbing Banner in the ribs with his finger. Banner swatted him away with a slight blush on his face "It's not that..." he mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Thor is right..." Steve said finally speaking up for the first time. He moved forward so he could see everyone, "She has done nothing to us, Fury is being ridiculous we ne..." Steve was cut off when there was a lot of movement outside. There were agents running about trying to get things ready for something. Steve grabbed one and asked what was going on and the Agent advised that Emerald had been found and Fury was on his way already and he had commanded the Agents to prepare the cells so that she couldn't escape again. "We have to suit up and head out to help her." Steve said and headed to get his suit on. Just as Steve reached the door there were a few pings and screens showing DNA analysis appeared around the room. "Emerald's DNA Analysis is complete." Banner said looking at the results, his mouth hanging open after a minute or two.

"What is it Doc?" Steve asked, Banner closed his gaping mouth and looked up to Steve "And please explain it in a way we can all understand." He added as Banner opened his mouth to speak, Banner promptly closed his mouth again and looked to Tony for assistance. Tony Chuckled slightly and then moved forward. "Okay so long and short of it is that she is telling the truth." Tony said, "How do you know?" Natasha asked looking very sceptical. "Well it is believed that there are many hundreds of Millions of parallel universes out there, it is near impossible to prove and even more so to move from one of these universes to another. It is the space in between that gives us the proof we need, the void, a place where nothing exists at all, no time, no space no anything." Tony explained, Banner moved forward and continued. "When an object or person moves from one universe and into another they have to pass through the void and when they go through it they do not exist, but when they arrive in another universe they exist again and somehow some particles from the void appear around them, soaked into their very DNA." They all seemed to understand so far so Tony continued the explanation. "So these void particles are unlike anything in any universe anywhere and can be easily identified." Banner seemed really excited about it all, "So basically Emerald is covered in a whole load of voidy stuff..." Banner said, Tony turned and looked at him, "Did you really just use a line from Doctor Who?" He asked, Banner nodded proudly tony opened his arms wide "Dude... you are awesome. Bro hug!" He exclaimed and the two had a very awkward hug and fist bump before they turned to the others who were totally out of the loop and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Okay so she is telling the truth, no we need to go and find her before Fury does!" Steve said and they all left to get into their suits etc. When they were ready they headed to the Motel to find Emerald and found that Fury was already there and Emerald had already been captured.


	10. Chapter 10 - Interrogations

The Avengers had arrived back on base, saying very little to each other on the way there. "Something has happened... did you see her, she was a mess." Banner said finally, "She has been crying and Loki is missing along with that other guy that came for her." He continued, "We must find my brother, perhaps he can answer some questions." Thor suggested, they all nodded but Tony moved forward a bit "So... How do we do that?" he asked looking around the room, there was an awkward silence as they all shifted uncomfortably not one of them knowing where to start. "If I were in Asguard I would be able to ask Heimdal." Thor muttered.

**With Emerald and Fury:**

When we had arrived back at base I was separated from Sam and Dean then taken to small room with nothing but a table and two chairs in it. I was pushed down into one of the chairs by an Agent who then cuffed me to the table then left the room, the door slammed shut after him. It was not my first time in an interrogation room but I was sure that they were going to do a lot more than just interrogate me.

About an hour passed and nobody came into the room I was beginning to think they had forgotten about me until the door swung open suddenly, making me jump, and in walked Fury himself. Fury sat in the chair opposite me and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. He did not look at me, he just sat, his hands clasped together and his forehead resting on them. "The Avengers seem to like you." He said, never looking up, "They have disobeyed my direct orders and let you escape. After all the effort it took to capture Loki, they just let you leave with him." He continued, "Well obviously they saw that I was inno..." Fury looked up suddenly and shouted, cutting me off "I am not finished!" I jumped a little not expecting it, "I admit that I may have been a bit hasty in putting you in the cell, as it turns out you were telling the truth, it took a while but we have received all our results back." Was this his way of apologising? I was about to speak again but the look on his face warned me not to. "But that doesn't change that you helped free a dangerous criminal and now he is running around plotting who knows what! If you know where he is, tell me now and we may be able to help get you and your friends home." Fury finished. I didn't know what to say, Loki had left and I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. "I... I don't know where he is, he had just left when you arrived." I stammered a little my mouth was dry; I needed some water but was afraid of what might happen if I asked.

**With Thor:**

_Thor was pacing in his cell, he had been in the cell for days when an agent walked into the room and headed for the control panel to press the button that opened the cell. "You are free to go." The agent said and gestured to the door. Thor wondered why he had been let out but walked to where the rest of the avengers usually congregated. When he arrived they had all been speaking about Emerald._

Thor's fist crashed through the metal table in front of him as he remembered when the agent had let him out of his cell. He felt as though he should have known then that there was something wrong. His head was spinning with all the things that he should have done and should have known but most of all he was wondering why Loki had left Emerald in the first place, he had seemed to have been completely infatuated with her. Thor had no idea where Loki would go, he had nowhere to go and nobody he could turn to for help.

The other avengers had jumped when Thor smashed the table none of them really knew what to do, "So where would Loki run off to?" Natasha asked looking around, Thor looked over to her with an almost defeated expression, "I do not know." Thor replied, "There has to be somewhere that he knows, a place he likes, anything at all?" Steve asked.

Thor had no idea where Loki would go and it was starting to get to him again. Just as he felt himself ready to smash another table a thought popped into his head. "the clearing..." he muttered under his breath. "The clearing? Should we know what that means?" Tony asked sarcastically. "The clearing where I went to see Loki after he had escaped with Emerald. She fell and Loki saved her... but before that Loki and I were talking and he finally realised that he cares for Emerald. It is the only place that I can think of that he would go to." Thor explained looking up to the rest of the Avengers. "Well... it's as good a place to start as any." Steve said, "Let's go."

**With Loki:**

Loki paced madly; he did not know what to do. He had nowhere to go he did not even know why he was back at the stupid waterfall clearing. Loki did not understand why that damned woman had to defend the angel all the time. Did she have feelings for him? Loki stopped pacing and shook his head, 'No that's not it. She said it herself he is like family.' Loki thought as he leant back on the tree he was standing next to and it was then that he noticed that he was still only wearing the towel from the motel; he had not thought about what he was wearing when he had left. He ran a hand through his hair and with the other hand clenched the clothes that the two brothers had bought for him, Loki looked down at them and grimaced, he had not really noticed what they looked like before. "Mortals wear these hideous... _things?_" he said out loud. A sigh escaped his lips as he realised he would have to put them on.

After putting the clothes on Loki sat on a nearby rock and began to think things through. It was apparent now that he had some very strong feelings for Emerald and he has never had the best temper, playing through the scene over and over again in his head made it more and more apparent that he should not have said those things but his pride would not allow him to go to Emerald and apologise. He refused to beg for the forgiveness of a mortal, even her. Loki let a small smile cross his lips as he thought of how Emerald would react to him begging for her forgiveness, "She would probably hit me." Loki chuckled.

"What are you wearing?" said an amused voice from above him "It looks like Hawaii just threw up on you." Loki looked up and there was Tony Stark hovering looking very amused. The other avengers soon appeared with Thor landing directly in front of Loki. "Well glad you could visit." Loki said ignoring Tony's chuckles; Thor was momentarily distracted by Loki's attire but soon moved his focus to more pressing matters. "You must come with us Brother." Thor said stepping forwards a bit, Loki shook his head and laughed a bit, "And what makes you think that I will come with you willingly?" He asked looking back to his brother. "You want to help Emerald don't you?" Thor asked, Loki's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean Thor? Where is Emerald?" Loki asked, "Fury has taken her and is interrogating her as we speak, he believes that she knows where you are so we must go and help her." Loki let out a low growl, if anyone had hurt her he would rip them apart, make them suffer a slow and painful death. "Let's go..." Loki said moving towards Thor.

**With Emerald and Fury:**

"I do not understand why you are protecting him!" Fury yelled at me, I had been in worse situations of course but never had I felt this way, this terrified by anything that had happened. "I am not protecting anyone; I don't know where he could have gone! He just left..." Fury slammed his fist on the table in front of me and for a few seconds it was not him standing there, it was the creature I had seen at the waterfall, it said nothing just smirked and I screamed, trying to get away from it but the cuffs around my wrists were attached to the table and I was unable to get very far. I closed my eyes and put my hand up to protect myself but after a few more seconds I opened my eyes to see a very confused looking Fury.

At that moment the door swung open and a very angry looking Loki stormed in. In one fluid movement he effortlessly broke the cuffs that restrained me and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. As I looked up at him I couldn't help but let a few tears fall, I was so happy he was there, I felt safe. He wiped my tears away and hushed me when I was about to speak, when I had calmed a little he looked up to Fury who was even more confused now, Loki's face changed immediately though, what was a face filled with love and concern now was filled with hatred. "What did you do to her to get her in this state?" he growled, "She did not know where I was, at what time would you have believed her? When she was beaten and bleeding out?!" Loki began to shout and he was scaring me a little. "Loki...please... calm down, I am okay." I said quietly as I looked up at him, I heard him grumble a little but he stopped shouting, "Well I am here, you can let her go." He finally said.

Loki set me down carefully making sure I was not going to fall before he was taken by a couple of agents to the holding cell. "Well I think that went well." Fury said as he walked past me, "I believe Banner is looking into finding a way to get you home, I believe you know the way to his lab?" he finished as he walked out. I hated him, I don't even know why I just did right from the moment I first met him.

I shook my head a little and headed towards Banner's lab, when I got there I was greeted with a hug from Thor which I had not expected but I did appreciate even if I had been lifted from the floor. "Thanks... you found Loki didn't you, brought him here?" I asked looking up at him after he put me down, "Yes, but he came on his own, we gave him the choice." I smiled at him and looked over to the other Avengers. Tony was next to come over and he did not get the chance to hug me because I jumped him; I heard Natasha let out a small laugh at Tony's face. "Thanks for everything Tony." I said and he smiled at me. Steve walked over "I am sorry that I did not believe you." He said, "I can understand why you didn't. But thanks for helping." I gave him a small Hug also. Natasha and Clint were next both getting small hugs till finally only Bruce was left. "And you." I said walking towards him, "You are the one who has helped me the most." I said and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek lightly. I could see him blushing and i giggled a little.

A little later Sam and Dean soon walked through the door to the lab, guided by a couple of agents who left soon after arriving. I dived at them both hugging them tightly never wanting to let them go. After a few introductions I decided I would have to tell everyone about what I had seen in the interrogation room. "Guys..." I paused for a seconds waiting for them all to stop their conversations, "I saw something in the interrogation room. When Fury was interrogating me for a few seconds he changed, it was not him standing in front of me, it was the creature I saw at the waterfall. I don't know what is going on but I am really terrified." I explained, although the Avengers did not know what I was talking about Sam and Dean did, "We need to figure this out." Dean said, "And we need to find Cas." Sam added, "Well I may be able to help there, do you have a picture or something I could scan into my system to look for?" Tony asked, I gave him the only picture we had of Castiel and he immediately scanned it in and began to look for him using cameras all over the world for facial recognition.

'_I hope we find him soon.'_ I thought as I watched Tony work.


End file.
